vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lenna Charlotte Tycoon
Summary Lenna Charlotte Tycoon, also known as Reina, is a playable character in Final Fantasy V. Lenna is the daughter of King Tycoon and heir to the throne of Tycoon. She would gladly put herself at risk for the sake of others, and can be impulsive. She loves dragons and puts herself in danger to save the life of a wind drake while she is a Warrior of Light. Lenna represents the element of water: devotion. At first she is determined to find her missing father and accepts the duty the Crystal gives her. She acts on her own judgment when she leaves Tycoon Castle and refuses the Chancellor's request to remain there later, feeling that her duty to the world is more important. Her royal connections find use in passing the Torna Canal, and she leads the diplomatic effort to try and convince other rulers that they should not abuse the Crystals. She is altruistic and willingly exposes herself to poison to save a wind drake, a trait that she got from her mother. Though adventurous and assertive, Lenna is kind and caring and somewhat naive, thinking that her royal status will persuade Faris's pirates to give them a ride to the Wind Shrine. Her personality contrasts with Faris's in several ways: her element is water while Faris's is fire; she is kind and polite while Faris is coarse and confrontational, and she is altruistic while Faris is selfish. Despite this, they are similar in their courage and impulsiveness. Lenna's direct descendant is Queen Lenna in Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-A, possibly 3-C Name: Lenna Charlotte Tycoon Origin: Final Fantasy V Gender: Female Age: 19 Classification: Human, Princess/Later Queen of Tycoon, Warrior of Light: Water Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Capable Dual-Wielder, Capable Hand-to-hand Combatant, Capable Weaponsmaster (Best with a knife or staff), Capable Archer, Capable Canonneer, Talented Bard and Dancer, Skilled in the use of shurikens and other objects that are meant to be thrown, Magic, Elemental Manipulation (Of the fire, ice, lightning, wind, water and earth variety, strong affinity for the water element), Non-Physical Interaction, Can empower weapon's with elements or just magic making it/them more powerful (Via Spellblade), Dualcasting, Precognition (Via Oracle abilities), Regeneration (At least Mid-Low, likely higher), Energy Projection, Forcefield Creation, Levitation, Transmutation (In the form of transforming others into toads), Petrification, Poison Manipulation, Time Manipulation (In the variety of speeding herself up, slowing/stopping targets, rewinding time and temporarily aging targets), Teleportation, BFR, Summoning, Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Inducement, Gravity Manipulation, Can mind control monsters to his will, Necromancy, Geomancy, Has access to monster skills, Able to mimic his target's last move Attack Potency: At least Large Planet level, possibly Galaxy level (Has been instrumental in the defeat of beings like the various Demons of the Rift, Bahamut, Omega, Shinryu, Enuo and Tree Form Exdeath) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Fought and defeated Bahamut and kept pace with Exdeath) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Large Planet Class, possibly Galactic Durability: At least Large Planet level, possibly Galaxy level (Endured torture from the full power of one of the crystals, has tanked a Tsunami from Shinryu, and survived Giga Flares and Meteors cast by Neo Shinryu) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended Melee Range with weapons, much higher with magic and summons Standard Equipment: Varies, should at least be in possession of the Sealed Weapons Intelligence: She is a skilled all-round type fighter Weaknesses: None notable Note: This profile is based on Lenna as a Freelancer with all her powers unlocked. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy V Category:Square Enix Category:Heroes Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Princesses Category:Warriors Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Summoners Category:Healers Category:Energy Users Category:Poison Users Category:Time Users Category:Bow Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Matter Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Mind Users Category:Necromancers Category:Petrification Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3